Revenge and Women
by ProngsandPadfootsayhello
Summary: A mysterious woman apperears at Sweeney's shop, and they both have the same thing on their minds. Todd/Lovett OC/Todd
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yes, I own Sweeney Todd. I also believe that bunnies will pop out of my computer screen with razors and start singing Epiphany. Now do you believe me?

The door to Sweeney Todd's barbershop opened, the ring of the bell reminding Sweeney of another throat to be slit. Sweeney got up, looking for his customer, and future pie. A woman walked through the door, and Sweeney relaxed. Her face, ghost white and pale, was emotionless. She removed her bonnet, revealing auburn curls that reminded Mr. Todd of Lucy's. Her green eyes blazed with anger and vengeance so fiercely that even Sweeney had a tiny part of him that feared her.

"Are you Mr. Todd?" The woman asked.

"What may I do for you today, my lady?" Sweeney replied, putting on his usual charm to loosen up his customers and make them feel "relaxed".

The woman looked around his shop, peering at the barber's chair. "Did you have customers today, Mr. Todd?"

Annoyance hit Sweeney like a rock. Why was this woman asking such ridiculous questions?

"A few." Was all he said, and the woman glared at him.

"I do not need you to get annoyed, Mr. Todd, I'm just asking simple questions," the woman seemed to feel his annoyance and muttered under her breath, "Men."

"Apologies, been having a bad day." Sweeney lied. He actually been having a splendid day, depressing, but splendid.

"Your apology is accepted. I have known those days as well." The woman seemed to soften as she said this, but then the familiar anger returned into her eyes.

There was a moment of awkward silence between them, and suddenly the door to Sweeney's shop opened yet again. Mrs. Lovett stepped inside, humming as usual. She noticed the woman, and her expression changed from merry to serious.

"Who's this, love?" Mrs. Lovett asked, trying to keep the jealousy out of her voice.

Sweeney opened his mouth and shut it, realizing that he did not know the mysterious woman's name.

"Why should I tell you my name, love?" The woman asked imitating Mrs. Lovett's high voice.

The woman received a glare from Mrs. Lovett, and merely smirked.

"We," Mr. Todd stepped toward Mrs. Lovett, whose face lit up when he put his hand over her shoulder, "would like to know your name, just to know who we are making business with."

"Fine," the woman obviously gave up and sat down in the barber chair, not recognizing that that was where he usually made his kill. "Amelia Smith."

Both Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney did not recognize the name, and Mr. Todd relaxed. Mrs. Lovett, however, could not erase that suspicious feeling that crept up her stomach.

"Well then, Miss Smith, I suppose you're hungry. Would you like a meat pie?" Mrs. Lovett asked, forming a fake smile on her lips.

Sweeney, realizing that Mrs. Lovett was trying to get information out of Amelia, quickly formed a tight smile on his pale face and motioned toward the door.

"Ah, yes. Mrs. Lovett does have the best meat pies in London. Gentlemen have never had a complaint about her pies." Mr. Todd walked up to Amelia and, holding her hands, pulled her out of the chair. Mrs. Lovett looked away, trying to ignore the slight pink that rose up into Amelia's cheek as Sweeney pulled her from the chair.

Mrs. Lovett tried to smile sweetly at the woman who seemed to find Mr. Todd as charming as she did. She opened the door for her, and Amelia walked out like a proper lady, head held high, holding her dress up. Mrs. Lovett shook her head, muttering under her breath.

"You want me to get information, love?" She asked Sweeney, who was staring out of the window.

"You always seem to have charming notions, don't you Mrs. Lovett?" Sweeney replied.

Mrs. Lovett's heart melted, but she kept her face with the same cool expression.

"Always, love. Always."

**Author's Note: There you go. First chapter of many. You can have your own opinion of Amelia; I like her and hate her. Please click the purple button and you will make me happy. When you make me happy, I write more, which makes you happy. It's a win-win situation! I do appreciate constructive criticism, and flames will be used to keep Mrs. Lovett's oven burning. Oh, and if you review, you get a meat pie!! **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am not Tim Burton. I am not Sondheim. I am not Johnny Depp. I am ProngsandPadfootsayhello. No need to worship me. You can if you want to….

"I'll tell you one thing, Mr. T, this Smith girl can sure handle her alcohol."

"Where is she now?" Sweeney asked, wiping his already clean razor.

Mrs. Lovett walked around the barbershop, occasionally looking out of the window every so often.

"Found her on the floor, dead asleep. I think I finally got her with my third bottle of the strongest rum I had." She looked at Mr. Todd for some sort of a job well done but only saw that his face was filling up with anger.

"Toby watched her while I was gone!" Mrs. Lovett exclaimed quickly, and Sweeney's face relaxed.

"Did she say anything important?" Sweeney asked, putting his razor in his pocket.

"Something about Turpin and marriage, couldn't catch the rest." Mrs. Lovett said casually, inspecting her fingernails.

Sweeney's hand sprang to his pocket, and Mrs. Lovett's eyes widened.

"Mr. T, she was drunk! Smithy here could have been saying anything she wanted to!" Mrs. Lovett exclaimed indignantly.

Sweeney's hand was still looming near his pocket, and Mrs. Lovett sat on the chest where Pirelli's body had been lying in a few weeks ago.

"If you ask me," Mrs. Lovett said, more talking to herself than to Mr. Todd, "I would say she's a widow. Or her husband deserted her. Either one."

Sweeney gave her the look, the one that said as loud as possible, _Women_.

"I think Amelia knows Turpin." Sweeney said, pulling out his razor yet again.

Mrs. Lovett cocked her head to one side and asked, "How would you know that, love?"

"When you are drunk, Mrs. Lovett, you say things that you know. Not things that pop into your mind. Where have your charming notions gone, Mrs. Lovett?" Mr. Todd replied, wiping his razor blade lovingly.

"True. I suppose you want me to get her drunk again? It's quite easy, love." Mrs. Lovett said, looking at the ceiling so Mr. Todd couldn't see the blush rise into her cheeks.

Sweeney swiftly put his razor on his chair, and pulling Mrs. Lovett off of Pirelli's chest, as they now called it, held her in an embrace that she was quite enjoying.

"I see that your charming notions have come back, my pet." Mr. Todd's warm breath tickled Mrs. Lovett's ear, and she felt her face burn.

"Oh yes. They've come back." Mrs. Lovett replied sweetly.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Mr. Todd and Mrs. Lovett immediately broke apart. Mrs. Lovett cursed inwardly at whomever had opened the door, and saw a young man step in. He removed his top hat, revealing blonde hair matted to his head. His piercing, gray-blue eyes looked at Mrs. Lovett, and his stare stopped.

He seemed to stare at her for an eternity, though in reality it was only a few seconds. He immediately came forward to her, and kissed her hand gently.

"My, lady." He said quietly, and both Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney raised their eyebrows.

An awkward silence passed in the barbershop, until Mrs. Lovett finally broke the silence.

"Well then love, I'll be downstairs making some pies."

She opened the door, leaving the two men in the shop. Mrs. Lovett entered her own shop, sighing as she saw both Toby and Amelia lying on the ground, sleeping.

"Poor things." She muttered and looked out the window.

That was when she saw him again, the man with the blonde hair and the top hat.

A/N: I know it's been a long time since I've updated…but with life coming at you, it leaves you very little time to write FanFics. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it basically explains how Mrs. Lovett got some information out of Amelia. It also had LOTS of Sweeney/Lovett…AND! My newest Epiphany I had! Lovett/OC! Please…review and just click the purple button! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Let me tell you something obvious: I do NOT own Sweeney Todd. **

Mrs. Lovett looked at the mysterious man, and he quickly turned around a walked briskly away. Amelia seemed to have wakened, and looked around the shop.

"Oh dear," She moaned and clutched her forehead, " Do you have any pies left over, Mrs. Lovett?"

Mrs. Lovett opened her mouth and shut it quickly, not knowing what to say.

"Oh…er…the shop's closed. We ran out of meat for the pies, love."

"Who's he?" Amelia asked rudely, kicking Toby lightly with her foot.

Mrs. Lovett felt her temper rise by the rudeness in her voice. She heard her blood pound in her ears, and glared at Amelia.

"That would be Toby. He works here." Mrs. Lovett replied coldly, and gently tried to pick Toby up. Amelia just stood there, not bothering to help Mrs. Lovett pick up the sleeping boy.

"Oh."

Mrs. Lovett laid Toby down on one of her sofas in the other room, and stroked his messy brown hair. She looked at him lovingly, until the annoying voice of Amelia broker her out of her motherly thoughts.

"Oh, Mrs. Loooovett!" Amelia called out, and Mrs. Lovett rolled her eyes.

"Yes, love?" She replied with a tight smile.

"I need someone to taaaaaaaaalk to!" Amelia said in a singy-songy voice.

Mrs. Lovett entered her kitchen, where Amelia sat in one of the chairs.

"Have you ever been…in _love_?" Amelia asked, closing her eyes.

Mrs. Lovett raised her eyebrows and wondered why on bloody earth the woman was talking about _love._ The alcohol still seemed to have some affect on her.

"No." Mrs. Lovett lied.

" I have." Amelia responded, her eyes still closed. Her head was now tilted back, and a smile was forming on her lips.

"That's wonderful, Amelia." Mrs. Lovett replied, mock in her voice.

"It's a wonderful thing, love. Until it gets taken away from you. Until it gets snatched from beneath you." Amelia said, opening her eyes, her voice going cold. Her eyes burned with the anger that Mrs. Lovett had seen when she had first entered Sweeney's shop.

"And you know to who love was taken away from me? A silly little blonde haired, pale skinned girl! A **married** blonde hair, pale skinned girl! She had a daughter, and a husband! And my bloody husband chooses to leave me, and chase after **her**. I don't even know what her name was." Amelia spoke with such ferocity in her voice, that Mrs. Lovett chose to have her rolling pin nearby in case anything should happen.

Then, it hit her. She knew whom that blonde haired, pale skinned girl was. It was Lucy. Amelia was married to Turpin. She had lied to them. She wasn't Amelia Smith. She was Amelia Turpin.

Mrs. Lovett ran out of her door, leaving a very confused Amelia in her shop and up the stairs to Sweeney's shop. She slammed the door open, startling Mr. Todd.

"Smithy…is not…Smithy," she panted, catching her breath, "married…to…Turpin."

Sweeney's eyes widened realizing what Mrs. Lovett had just said, and he reached for his razor.

"Turpin…left…her…for…Lucy." Mrs. Lovett still panted, standing up straight.

The door opened, and Amelia stepped in.

"Mrs. Lovett! I do think it is quite rude to run out on some…" Amelia seemed to have noticed the evil look in Mr. Todd's eyes, and stepped back against the door.

"Had a nice little relationship with Turpin, Amelia?" Mr. Todd asked, grabbing a hold of his razor.

" I hate Judge Turpin." Amelia growled, and grabbed the doorknob.

"He left me for…her!" Amelia saw the picture of Lucy on the wall, and walked toward it.

"You're him, aren't you? You're Benjamin Barker!"

**Author's Note: Oh! Cliffhanger! I know… I know. You people hate the suspense…oh well. You will find out how Mr. Todd reacts to Amelia finding out his true identity…and for those anticipating the OC/Lovett I had put in the previous chapter, don't worry! There will be more of that to come! R-E-V-I-E-W! If you don't…I will be very sad and a sing a song of sadness…which you don't want me to! **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I'm not even going to make up humorous disclaimers anymore. I don't own Sweeney Todd. Why must I always say that?

There was a brief silence in the barbershop; all that was heard was the hard breathing of Mr. Todd, still holding Amelia by the neck against the wall. Mrs. Lovett looked at them both fearfully, wondering what might happen next.

Sweeney suddenly reached out and grabbed the picture of Lucy, and threw it to the ground. Pushing his foot into the frame, Mrs. Lovett heard the glass crack, and Mr. Todd bent down to rip the portrait into shreds. Bits of paper flew everywhere, and Amelia herself looked shocked. His hands balled together in a fist, Mrs. Lovett noticing small cuts all over his hands, he said as loud as he could, " Benjamin Barker is dead."

Amelia raised her eyebrows, " Where did Benjamin Barker go Mr. Todd? You seem to at least know his name, therefore you must know about the successful barber who lived here."

"He left for Devil's Island." Mrs. Lovett interrupted, receiving an icy glare from Amelia.

"I was asking Mr. Todd, if you remember correctly, _love_." Amelia replied, once again imitating Nellie's voice.

Amelia turned to Sweeney, who was now bending over the ripped shreds of Lucy's picture.

"Why should you be sentimental about a woman you never knew?" Amelia whispered with a deadly tone in her voice.

Mrs. Lovett stepped forward Amelia and slapped her across the face.

"Leave. NOW. Doesn't ever come bloody back again! If I ever see you come across Fleet Street again, I will kill you." Mrs. Lovett whispered with a deathly hint in her voice.

Mr. Todd looked up, his fierce expression even fiercer than before.

"Out. Both of you."

"Mr. T?" Mrs. Lovett asked shocked. Had she not just defended him?

"NOW!" Sweeney roared and Amelia and Mrs. Lovett both hurried out of the shop.

They both entered the pie shop, glaring at each other the entire way. Mrs. Lovett went behind her counter, grabbing the rolling pin so hard that her knuckles began to bleed. Amelia muttered many things under her breath, Mrs. Lovett catching only a few "pretty" words about her.

" I do hope you remember, love, that I have a rolling pin in my hand and I am not afraid to throw it at your bloody head." Mrs. Lovett said with mock-politeness.

" I hope you keep it in your mind that I have a knife underneath my dress, and I am not afraid to take it out and cut you wherever I can." Amelia said through gritted teeth.

"And why would you be carrying a knife around?" Mrs. Lovett asked with a raised eyebrow.

Amelia swore under her breath and didn't reply.

" I thought so."

Toby walked in, rubbing his eyes.

"Mum? What is going on?"

Mrs. Lovett was about to respond when the door flew open and the young man with the blonde hair stepped in.

Toby's eyes widened. " Barthi? What are you doing here?"

**----- ------- -------------------------- --- ---------**

**Author's Note: I know this chapter is a bit shorter than the other ones, but cursed Daylight Savings Time started so I must restart my whole sleeping schedule. I am fairly proud of this chapter, and I would be more prouder (is that a word?) if YOU reviewed! Flames will be used to keep Mrs. Lovett's oven burning. **

**ProngsandPadfootsayhello**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Memo: Please don't hate me. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but life has been busy, busy, busy, and school…bleh. Don't even get me started on that. Well then, let's recap this bugger. Amelia and Mrs. Lovett just got into a fight, Mr. Todd broke his only picture of Lucy thanks to Amelia, and Mr. Todd is very mad. Toby asks Barthi (His full name is Bartholomew, just for you wondering why I came up with a ridiculous name like Barthi) why he is Mrs. Lovett's pie shop, and doesn't seem to notice that Barthi has a certain "interest" in Mrs. Lovett. Mrs. Lovett, on the other hand, is still madly in love with Sweeney, so this creates a very interesting love triangle. And in the middle of all of this, they still have no idea why Amelia is there. They do know that she was married to Turpin….**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own are the peanut butter crackers I'm eating at the moment…**

The light rain hit the windows, making the barbershop very dark and gloomy, like the man who owned it. Pacing the room bitterly, swearing and cursing under his breath, Sweeney Todd ignored the pain going through his hands. He didn't care is their was blood all over his hands, he needed to kill someone. He needed to let out all of his anger.

The door to the shop opened, a young chubby man stepping in. His gray eyes and wet blonde hair made Mr. Todd hate him the more. Giving the man a weak, tight smile, he motioned him toward the chair. The man seemed to notice the cuts on Sweeney's hands but ignored them. As Mr. Todd removed the man's coat, he imagined as if this man was Turpin. He smirked. Mrs. Lovett needed more meat.

The young man, humming gently, didn't seem to notice Mr. Todd's evil smirk as he put on the shaving crème. Closing his eyes, the young man rested his hands on his round belly, and continued to hum.

"Having a good day, Mr. Todd?" The man asked.

"Splendid, sir, just splendid." Mr. Todd replied dryly.

The man nodded gaily. God, he was too happy.

Sweeney decided that this was the perfect time to strike. Striking the razor down on the man's throat, blood spurted everywhere. Mr. Todd felt the warm liquid hit his face, and he closed his eyes. God, this felt good. The man clutched his throat, and began to shake violently. Then, he was still. Mr. Todd looked at the man, his face still in shock. Pushing the lever, the body fell into the oven. Sweeney Todd leaned over quietly, listening carefully for the sound he loved.

_Crack._

"Splendid, sir, just splendid."

"Barthi? What kind of name is that?" Amelia asked rudely.

"My full name is Bartholomew. People just called me Barthi because my name was too long." Barthi replied aggravated.

Toby stifled a laugh. Mrs. Lovett realized why she loved that boy so much; they both had the same sense of humor.

"Listen, love. I would like to know why you came in barging into my shop, and not for a pie by the looks of it." Mrs. Lovett told Barthi coldly.

"Didn't you know? Supposedly there's a beautiful baker on Fleet Street. I heard she made the best pies in London, so I figured I would come to see this wondrous woman." Barthi replied with a devilish charm, he added a wink at the end.

Mrs. Lovett raised a black eyebrow. "So sorry, love. Seems like you've come to the wrong shop. You see, the only reason people come to my shop is not for beautiful women, but for excellent pies. So is you don't buy a pie soon, I'm afraid I'm going to have to throw you out." She gave him a mock wink.

Barthi handed her three shillings. "Keep the change."

Mrs. Lovett handed him a pie, and he sat down. She looked around the shop, and noticed that something was missing.

"Where's Amelia?"

Amelia pulled her bonnet over her head. The cold rain hit her face, making it feel numb. She remembered where he lived. Even after all of this time, he hadn't even thought of moving. Men and their possessions.

She knocked on the door, begging for someone to open it. Knocking a few more times, the door finally opened, revealing a balding Beadle. He had never looked good, thought Amelia.

His eyes opened in shock, and he tried to close the door, but failed. Amelia pushed the door open and strode through the hallway that she had once walked in everyday. Beadle, still in shock, tried to catch up to Amelia, tried to stop her from opening the door. He, again, failed.

Amelia slammed the door open. Judge Turpin stood there, staring out of the window. She cleared her throat.

"Yes?" Turpin said without turning around to see who it was.

"Remember me?" Amelia asked.

Turpin turned sharply around, recognizing the voice of his past wife.

"Amelia…what…what are you doing here?" Turpin asked, his voice full of shock. He looked like he had seen a ghost. Perhaps it was because he thought of Amelia as dead, or it was the color of her skin.

"Do you remember Benjamin Barker?" Amelia asked sweetly.

Turpin's eyes widened. "Yes, the barber on Fleet Street. I remember him. For what reasons has he come up for?"

Amelia smiled. "He's back."

**Author's Memo: Wow…. I am really proud of this chapter. This is the probably the longest chapter I have ever written for this story…I'm rambling now. So you guys know the drill, click the Review button, write review, I receive review, my mood gets lifted, I get inspired, I write more, you read more, were all happy in the end! **

**Con Amor,**

**ProngsandPadfootsayhello**


End file.
